


strike your heart

by rosmontis



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Ooc but hey it’s an au it’s my legal right to fuck shit up, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosmontis/pseuds/rosmontis
Summary: Misaki and Sayo play football for rival teams, and they’re really, really good at it. They finally meet their match on the pitch.Not rechecked for mistakes because we die like men on this profile. I also call soccer football for simplicity’s sake





	strike your heart

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh I tried to write something. Not proofread so you probably could understand how well that goes

Misaki was supposed to be the star that shone brightest on the field. That had always been her thing- she was the golden striker, the star of the team. She wasn’t supposed to be beat. It was a little arrogant coming from her, she would admit that much. Yet- something in her fired up the first time she met her match on the field.

Hikawa Sayo. The keeper with burning emerald eyes, so full of determination and passion. Misaki heard the talk- Hikawa Sayo was not the type to fail a block. Her teammates had said it, her coach had even warned of it. Tomoe, the left wing striker for Misaki’s team had even gone to a game once, and the only thing she told Misaki thereafter was: “We’ll be lucky if we even have a goal by the end of the match.” 

That piqued Misaki’s interest in the girl.

As always, Tomoe was right- the talk wasn’t just talk. The girl was the real deal, and Misaki felt alive. She’d finally met her match on the field- she’d have to prove that she was the best striker there was. To herself, and to the keeper of ruined dreams(and many, many blocked shots).

It wasn’t easy, Misaki knew from the start that it wouldn’t be. This was Misaki’s match- on the field that is, and she would have to do her absolute best to make sure she wouldn’t fail her shots. Maybe it was a bit difficult to admit, but Sayo was really, really good. She was absolutely amazing, both in pure raw skill and athleticism. Luckily, Misaki could consider herself on par. Half the battle was Misaki convincing herself she could do just as good- the rest was all up to the green haired keeper. Football is a team sport, yeah, but right now, it was Misaki Vs. Sayo. Everyone knew it, the crowd and the teams themselves. 

It was their show, their game. The stars of the best teams in the area, and it was their time to prove it. The first half of the game was rough- Misaki took 3 shots, all extremely fast and one was curved, yet none hit. Tomoe, the other striker, took two, both blocked by the keeper. Five shots and all missed. It was not looking good- but Misaki was on a high. She felt incredible. Misaki was not the type to get discouraged in a game of football, at least not like this. 

Challenges were fun, they were exciting. Yet nothing has excited her quite like this; She liked this girl, she decided. A challenging game carried by its star player, she had to give the girl props, especially when they were playing against Misaki(and Tomoe). It sounded a bit arrogant on her part, but it was the truth. She’d played the game since she was three, and had worked hard to get to where she was. Misaki was a star in her own way, and she would show Sayo. They would lose the game, as it was 2-0, but she would prove something today. 

Okusawa Misaki was a threat to Sayo’s clean sheet, and it wasn’t an empty statement.

Misaki dribbled up, passing to Tomoe, who passed it to Akira, the midfielder ahead of Misaki. Misaki made a call, a risky one, but Akira passed it regardless. Misaki was captain- she had an idea of what she was doing, that’s what they were betting on. Running and juking, Misaki made one last attempt before the game ended. She shot a fast ball, and it curved just above Sayo’s head. Goal. 

“That’s a goal for Haneoka! Goal by player number 15, Okusawa Misaki!” The announcer boomed, with his microphone. Her team huddled around her, yelling and screaming. They would lose- they knew that, but they had done something no other team has done thus far: they ruined Hanasakigawa’s clean sheet record. For now, they were content with just that. They’d given Hanasakigawa a hard battle, and for that, they were given a rewarding 2-1. Misaki for once, was content with a loss. 

-

Game.

It had stayed 2-1 for the remainder of the game, with both sides playing extremely well. Sayo blocked the remaining shots from Misaki and her teammates with general ease. Yet, the team would leave the pitch fairly happy at the results. 

Time for the handshakes. Misaki was team captain, so she would be at the front. Luck have it, so was the keeper of lost hope, Hikawa Sayo.

“Good game. I’d like to talk to you after, if you don’t mind.” Sayo said as she shook Misaki’s hand and Misaki internally panicked at the request. What did she want to say? Had she just made an enemy out of the scariest goalkeeper in the league? Misaki only managed an awkward smile, and nodded. Sayo seemed to understand that she accepted, and moved past her to shake the hand of Hana (Her team’s goalkeeper, who was next in line), and Misaki did the same.

God. She’d ticked off Hikawa Sayo- or maybe Sayo just always had that expression on her face. It was probably the latter, but Misaki couldn’t help but be anxious about the exchange. She got her bag, and after lots of congrats from her teammates, she headed towards where Sayo was. The girl was taking off her cleats and shin guards, as Misaki walked up to her. “Hey, I’m Okusawa Misaki.” Misaki introduced herself and Sayo looked up. 

“I know who you are. But likewise, I’m Hikawa Sayo. A pleasure to meet you, Okusawa-san.” Sayo said with a hint of happiness in her voice. Misaki took that as a good sign.

“I’ve been looking forward to this game. My younger sister is a big fan, she goes to your school. She told me you were ‘Boppin’ and she usually doesn’t give out that much praise unless she’s talking about Aya Maruyama.” Sayo said with a slight smile and Misaki immediately knew who she was talking about. Haneoka’s very own Hikawa Hina- the student council president and class clown herself. Misaki immediately felt stupid for not putting two and two together(they looked exactly alike!! How did she not know immediately? Misaki could be a bit like her friends at times. That was a scary thought.).

“You indeed were incredible. To ruin my clean record of zero shots scored...you really are something, you know. It seems that I’ve finally met my rival on the field.” Sayo looked as if she was deep in thought about something, twirling her hair gently. 

“Would it be alright if I perhaps tried to get to know you better? Off the field, preferably.” Sayo asked, and Misaki just knew her face was warming up. She could feel it. 

“Uh- yeah, definitely! Just text me? I guess? If you want my number...if not it’s fine-” Misaki’s rambling was cut off by a very amused looking Sayo. “Okusawa-san, it’s fine, I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t want to contact you, you know.” Sayo laughed and Misaki felt herself getting red again. Sayo was a threat- both on and off the field, it seemed.

As they exchanged numbers, Misaki thought of the future in which they would cross paths on the field again, not as strangers they were now, but as friends. It brought a smile to her face. Sayo Hikawa was definitely someone she wanted to get to know- for reasons both football related and not. Misaki hummed as she thanked Sayo and walked off towards her team, she thought of the future matches to come. Somehow, she knew it would all work out.

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaa uh this is just something wrote a while ago and didn’t think to publish but I saw it and was like hhh...why not? So I did. Maybe I’ll add onto this in the future, maybe not. For now I’ll keep it as complete unless I come up with more. If I do come up with more, I hope you look forward to it. I love exploring Sayo’s dynamic with the rest of the bandori cast, and hopefully I can write more in the future!


End file.
